


Needy Sex

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Woken with sex, needy sex, oral sex (female receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Character: GabrielRequest: Needy sex





	Needy Sex

 

You’re awoken by the feel of your pants being pulled down from your waist.  You’ve learned not to scream when this happens anymore.  It’s only Gabriel, and the fact that he’s waking you up by running his tongue along your folds means only one thing.  

 

“Need you,” he murmurs into you once he realizes you’re awake, his lips vibrating over yours in a wholly pleasant way.  His voice is always caught somewhere between a breathless whisper and a plea, but it speaks volumes.

 

Whenever he shows up in the middle of the night like this, you can’t deny him.  It doesn’t matter how much or little sleep you’ve gotten.  You could have been up for the last two days straight, and all it takes is to hear those two little words before you’re welcoming him into your bed.  

 

It doesn’t hurt that it’s always like having sex with him for the first time all over again.  

 

He can’t get enough of you, your taste, your scent.  He could spend hours between your thighs, burying his face against you, making you squirm and quiver beneath his tongue and fingers until the only coherent thing to leave your mouth is his name and his alone.  He never lets you return the favor.  In fact, despite his attentiveness, he’s really the one in control of this whole thing.  

 

You reach down and run your hand through that glorious hair of his, raking your nails across his scalp as a series of moans and gasps escape you.  He takes his time to reacquaint himself with every inch of you down there, licking and sucking his way across and between every fold.  By the time he’s lapping at your slit, his tongue delving inside you’re already so ready for him.  

 

He teases and probes with just his mouth, your desire building and building until you’re almost on the verge of combusting by the time he finally gives your clit some attention.  A tiny flick is all it takes to have your hips bucking wildly, forcing him to use his hands to steady you.  His tongue spirals around and around, rocketing you right up into the stratosphere before he changes it up with a gentle suck, and suddenly you’re in freefall.   

 

By the time you’re returning back to earth, he’s got you flipped onto your stomach, and he’s already pushing into you.  It only takes him a few, urgent strokes before he’s sheathed, both of you groaning in tandem from the sudden sensation.  He manages to keep the first few pumps of his hip slow, drawing himself out until only his tip remains before easing his way back in.  His control shatters, however, and that languidness disappears beneath hard, needy thrusts.  

 

You cry out every time he slams into you, that band of desire rapidly tightening again.  You hope he’s remembered some sort of soundproofing, because as his pace increases you only get louder, until he’s fucking you so hard into the mattress you’re practically screaming.  He waits until he brings you over that edge again, finishing as you do, hitting so deep you can’t remember a time you felt fuller.  He bites down hard on your shoulder, muffling his own frenzied shout, and you know there’ll be quite the mark left tomorrow.  

 

You hope he leaves this one, and the thought of it still there hiding beneath everyone’s noses makes you smile.  

 

He collapses on top of you, his weight sandwiching you into the mattress.  His arms curl over the side of yours, and the way he nuzzles into the back of your hair tells you he’s not going anywhere anytime soon.  


End file.
